


蔡总很生气，后果很严重

by milkteazzz



Category: milkteazzz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteazzz/pseuds/milkteazzz
Summary: 蔡总生气了，佳佳要当心
Relationships: 蔡程昱/马佳
Kudos: 13





	蔡总很生气，后果很严重

马佳几乎是刚摸到酒店房卡凹槽的位置，就被人从背后制住，马佳脑子忽的一片空白，心想，这五星酒店也能进贼吗？  
但身后的人明显很了解他，在马佳抬起手的一瞬间，亲上他的耳朵。  
马佳身子一软，？？？这贼还是一个采花贼。

“佳哥…”背后熟悉的声音响起，蔡总今天心情有些低落，潮潮的声音带着些许委屈在马佳紧绷的神经上炸开。  
马佳放松了下来。  
“程昱？…唔。”  
马佳被按着肩膀转过了身，今天马佳和龚子棋在宁波有一个漫展活动，活动结束后马佳穿着台上一套西装就回了酒店。碰到自家男朋友搞突袭。  
蔡程昱直接亲了上去，一只手把马佳按在身后的墙上，一只手直接抚上中间部位，隔着裤子揉弄。  
马佳衣服还整整齐齐的穿在身上，蔡程昱已经撩开他的西装抚上后背，手在裤裆上撩拨着马佳渐渐抬头的小兄弟。  
马佳有些奇怪，今天的小男朋友好像憋着一股劲，话也不说几句就直接上手了。  
蔡程昱离开马佳嘴唇的时候还挂着一根银丝，蔡程昱空出一只手把马佳的脖子往后按，露出粉红色的耳垂和滚动的喉结。蔡程昱舔上耳垂的时候，隐隐喷出的热气把马佳撩拨的更热了。  
“诶…不行…程昱…别…”  
马佳发誓，他真的只是担心脖子里被中上草莓以后过两天的活动没办法遮。  
蔡程昱的唇瓣离开了脖子，眼睛盯着马佳看，男朋友因为情潮的浸染变得柔软，上半身的西装松松垮垮的搭在身上，蔡程昱单手解开了马佳的西装裤纽扣，拉下拉链，几乎是粗暴的扯下了马佳的外裤。  
“自己脱了。”  
马佳确定了，蔡程昱在生气。但他为什么生气，马佳还是百思不得其解。  
可马佳还是决定先给自家男朋友顺毛。  
蔡程昱暂时放开了他，马佳喘着气，蹬掉了已经挂在小腿上的西装裤。  
马佳是被蔡程昱扔到床上的。  
人被扔上了床，虽说床是软的，但马佳还是被震晕了一下，劲儿还没过，蔡程昱已经压上来了。  
“宝贝，我特意买的润滑，橙子味的，我觉得你肯定喜欢。”  
马佳：？？？  
蔡程昱三两下拆开了润滑的包装，挤了将近半管，就朝马佳身后掠去。  
内裤被扒到脚踝，因为常年被长袜西装包裹而不见光的脚踝显得有些病态的白，蔡程昱没忍住，低下头舔上男朋友的脚踝。马佳被惊得缩了一下腿，这让蔡程昱很不开心。觉得马佳在抗拒自己的关怀！  
润滑剂是凉的，蔡程昱带着润滑摸上了马佳的屁股，有一半润滑因为没有足够的空间顺着马佳的大腿流到了床单上。床单被明显浸湿了一块。  
“嗯…哈...慢点…嗯.....”  
蔡程昱就着润滑在穴口外面打转。  
因为工作原因，很久没有跟男朋友做了，即使蔡程昱只进了一根手指，马佳还是觉得有些胀。但自家男朋友没有给马佳适应的时间，很快挤进了第二根手指。  
狭窄的甬道有些排斥异物的侵入，收缩着想要把不属于自己的粘液和手指一起挤出去。蔡程昱的巴掌直接拍上了马佳的臀部。  
“宝贝，别吸这么紧。嗯？放松点让我进去。”蔡程昱感受到了男朋友的生涩和不情愿。到底是心疼自家男朋友，蔡程昱还是克制住自己的勃发，按下心里莫名其妙的委屈和醋意，耐心的给人扩张。  
“马佳，你今天开心吗？跟龚子棋一起玩？”  
“开…嗯…开心啊。”  
蔡程昱在听到“开心”两个字的时候，觉得刚刚的忍耐好像没那个必要。但转念一想，嗯，忍耐还是很有必要的。蔡程昱用手指故意擦过马佳的敏感点，马佳的敏感点很浅，手指伸进去一点就可以摸到。  
马佳被撩拨的脑子有点不清醒，哼哼唧唧的凑上去想亲蔡程昱，但蔡程昱没给马佳这个机会，突然一只手握住了马佳的阴茎，半硬的阴茎被蔡程昱上下撸动，同时另一只手的三根手指在马佳湿润的后穴开始抽动。  
马佳没办法亲蔡程昱了，前后两个地方都被男朋友掌握在手里，快感一波接一波的倾袭让马佳有了失重感，整个人歪倒在男朋友的怀里。  
“嗯...哈啊...程昱...不要...嗯...”随着蔡程昱动作的加快，马佳被情潮淹没了理智，随着男朋友的动作沉浮。马佳的阴茎完全挺立，顶端冒着清水，蔡程昱从头部一直撸到根部，用手指把液体揩掉。  
“宝贝，尝尝自己的味道。”  
马佳被蔡程昱捣鼓的几乎失去了思考能力，此时能做的也只是伸出舌头舔掉了蔡程昱手上的湿漉，蔡程昱凑上去用唇舌跟马佳纠缠在一起。  
马佳蜷缩的脚趾蹭到蔡程昱的小腿，蔡程昱知道马佳快到了，坏心眼的加快了前后撸动和抽插的速度，马佳被汹涌而来的快感淹没，“嗯...程昱...不要...嗯啊...要到了...”  
蔡程昱知道他快高潮了，前后的动作突然停了下来，掐住他的阴茎来阻止射精，马佳猛地抖了抖，几近高潮的快感还没完全逝去，突然被制止的射精冲动让马佳既痛苦又空虚，后穴不断的收缩，手指抽出时带出的粉肉上还有清亮的肠液，伴随着橙香味和麝香味的液体从后穴一股一股的涌出。  
马佳不自觉的把屁股抬高，努力想要去够到不远处的蔡程昱的手指。  
“嗯...程昱...？”  
马佳抬起头，眼角因为性事沾上了一抹嫣红，被掐断了的快感和飞速空虚的身体几乎让马佳掉下眼泪。马佳抬起屁股，因为找不到手指，焦灼的在蔡程昱手里蹭，空穴的空虚感越来越大，“呜...程昱...给我...呜...”马佳带着哭腔开口求求身后狠心的男朋友。  
“宝贝，今天玩的这么开心，肯定累了吧，早点睡吧。”  
？  
马佳还是觉得很委屈，明明自己工作下班了，也是蔡程昱自己找上门来的，自己什么时候惹他生气了呢？但是情欲烧的马佳有些眩晕，眼见蔡程昱抽掉手指就要起身，马佳翻过身，用两条细腿勾倒了蔡程昱，蔡程昱被重力带到了床上。马佳翻了个身就坐在了蔡程昱身上，蔡程昱今天穿了一套运动服，很是宽松。马佳俯下身，脸颊蹭过蔡程昱完全的勃起，用牙齿咬开了蔡程昱运动裤的腰带，隔着内裤含住了蔡程昱粗大的阴茎。  
“嗯...”蔡程昱闷哼了一声，口腔的温度隔着薄薄的内裤沾染上蔡程昱的勃起，蔡程昱还在吃醋，有意想冷一下他，但马佳这次完全的主动是他没想到的，几乎是一瞬间，蔡程昱就想挺身进入已经被自己开拓成熟的甬道。马佳把小蔡从内裤中解放出来，从头舔到了柱身。因为太大，马佳含不住。他手脚并用的爬上前跟蔡程昱接吻。一只手缓缓撸动蔡程昱的挺立。马佳自己已经缓过劲儿了，一双眼睛水淋淋的盯着男朋友，嘴角是因为含不住蔡程昱的粗大而流出的液体。  
蔡程昱得到了自己想要的反应，或者说已经超出自己的预期了，痛快的重新将手指插回温热的甬道，持续刺激着马佳浅浅的敏感点。  
马佳被照顾的说不出话，“程...昱...哈....想要...嗯...”  
“想要什么？嗯？”  
“呜...要你...老公...要...”  
蔡程昱听到老公两个字，也不继续吊着马佳，挺身进入水淋淋的后穴。  
头部蹭过敏感点一直进到了最深处，囊袋拍到马佳的屁股  
“啊....哈....”在蔡程昱进入的一瞬间，马佳直接被带上高潮，后穴快速收缩着，前身喷出一小股精液，射到了马佳隐隐还在的腹肌上。马佳颤抖着臀，完全软瘫成了水，躺倒在蔡程昱身上，蔡程昱一手把马佳因为高潮软榻下的腰重新抱了起来，这也是他第一次不管不顾还在不应期的男朋友继续抽动着自己的分身。  
“嗯....不要了..呜....不要了。”马佳被蔡程昱快速的抽动逼出生理泪水。“蔡....嗯..程昱....不要了...”马佳浑身都没有力气，随着蔡程昱的节奏起起伏伏，经过短暂的不应期以后，身下有了重新抬头的趋势。  
“不要？哼...那你想要谁？嗯？龚子棋吗？”  
马佳眼前一片朦胧，有生理的高潮泪水，也有被男朋友逼问的羞耻的眼泪。红红的，凝成小水珠，滚落到蔡程昱的胸口。  
蔡程昱知道自己在无理取闹，也知道自己因为吃醋而口不择言，更知道今天是他有些莫名其妙，但是小狼狗的本质就是护食，即使是自家男朋友搂着自己的好朋友，仅仅搂了一下腰，蔡程昱就觉得很难过。  
不轻易掉眼泪的pla哥哥因为自己的无理取闹而眼角红红的，十分可怜。好在蔡程昱在马佳身上还没完全丧失理智，他停下动作，而分身钉在男朋友的后穴中。蔡程昱坐起身，连带着身上的男朋友一起，根茎在马佳的身体里转了一个角度，狠狠碾过马佳凸起的敏感点，下身坚硬滚烫。蔡程昱一下一下吻住马佳脸上的泪痕，一直吻到眼睛，嘴唇，凸起的喉结。  
“佳哥，对不起。是我错了。”  
马佳才意识到自家小男朋友吃醋了，小男朋友就跟自己道歉了。马佳觉得自己有些委屈，又有些好笑。故作深沉的“嗯”了一声，不“嗯”不要紧，马佳因为压抑自己的呻吟，其实开口有些沙哑，蔡程昱的分身在马佳的后穴跳了一下，马佳一声“嗯”直接变了调。  
“你...你动不动啊。”  
动，怎么不动。蔡程昱重新把马佳压在身下，挺动自己的分身。知道自家男朋友重新进入状态了，蔡程昱也不跟他客气，一下一下直接朝敏感点招呼，每一次进入都是擦着敏感点顶到最里面。无人照顾的阴茎精神抖擞的耸立着，随着蔡程昱进入的节奏拍打在马佳的腹肌上。后穴收缩的更快了，蔡程昱知道马佳快到了，一只手重新抚上马佳的阴茎，快速的撸动着。  
“宝贝，唔...我们一起。”“嗯....哈啊....你快点..”  
蔡程昱和马佳同时攀上顶峰，微凉的精液一股一股射到马佳的肠道中，刺激着后穴狠狠的收缩，蔡程昱被马佳夹的爆了句粗口，“草”。  
蔡程昱没有退出来，搂着马佳躺在床上休息。  
“佳哥，今天是我不对，可你也不可以上手啊！！！”蔡程昱吃饱喝足，又重新想起来粉丝饭拍视频里马佳搭在龚子棋身上的手，委屈巴巴的跟马佳抱怨。  
马佳躺在蔡程昱怀里，软下来的东西还没从自己的后穴撤出，对于男朋友的宠爱马佳说第二那没人敢说第一。  
弟弟委屈的声音直接击中了马同志，还反过来安慰这位莫名吃醋又莫名把自己搞了一顿的小朋友：“没事哈，程昱，没事，嗯，哥下次注意，不委屈了啊宝。”

马佳还没有温存完毕，埋在身体里的小蔡又重振旗鼓。马佳吓得想要脱开后面的东西，被蔡程昱一把按了回去。  
“哈啊....我真的...不行了...别...”  
温柔的甬道里夹在着射进去的精液和马佳分泌的肠液，蔡程昱重新开始抽插，整根没入，囊袋拍打着马佳大腿内侧的软肉，没几下就红了。精液被挤出来，捣成白色的泡沫，覆在蔡程昱的柱身上。  
“唔....不要了....呜...”马佳被蔡程昱撞晕了，下意识的看向两人的交合处，白色的浑浊和马眼出一股一股流出的清亮液体，马佳活了28岁，还没有直接看过这么刺激的场面，害羞的收缩着后穴，潮红的脸上布满了情欲。  
“宝贝，你夹的我好爽 啊。”蔡程昱小狼狗的本质在床上一览无余，诨话连篇，马佳即使见过世面也被蔡程昱臊的脸红。  
蔡程昱总是细心的，阴茎在后穴抽插，也不忘照顾马佳的前身。马佳被快感前后夹击，即将再次登顶，蔡程昱故技重施，摁住马佳的尿道口，不让他过早射精。  
“佳哥，射太多次不好，嗯？忍住。”  
蔡程昱的手没有离开过马佳的阴茎，后面的动作一下比一下猛烈。马佳头脑发昏，任凭蔡程昱躺下，将自己放在他身上，马佳撑着蔡程昱的大腿，慢慢坐下去，阴茎在后穴到达了更深的地方，蔡程昱两只手捏上了马佳的屁股，示意他自己动。  
两个人连接处的清晰的粘腻感让马佳更加害臊，更别说要他坐上来自己动。体力被玩的几乎透支，马佳坐在蔡程昱身上无力的扭动腰肢，但始终摸索不到自己的点，急的俯下身去吻蔡程昱。“你..快点动啊...嗯哼...”男朋友食髓知味，蔡总也不多废话，扶着马佳的腰开始上下挺动，在马佳身体落下的时候整个人的重力都落在蔡程昱身上，液体混合着白浊流到蔡程昱的大腿上。  
蔡程昱摸上大腿上的液体，一点一点涂上马佳的腹肌，胸...马佳被撞的没有力气，软软的瘫倒在蔡程昱身上。蔡程昱搂着马佳再次变换体位，马佳跪不住，趴倒在床上，蔡程昱从背后碾过马佳的敏感点，一次一次浅浅的抽插，手伸到前面，轻轻地揉着马佳的阴囊，马佳的阴茎硬的流水，因为被抑制射精，可怜的吐着清液，蔡程昱空出的一只手突然从穴口探进去，就着抽动的频率一下下按压马佳有些红肿的敏感点，一只手加快了撸动的速度。三重快感的夹击下，马佳再次高潮，精液一小股一小股的射了出来，打在被子上。  
蔡程昱丝毫不给马佳机会，没有温柔和安慰，更快速的顶弄进穴道的最深处。  
“哈...啊....不...不要了...”蔡程昱仿佛没有听见马佳几乎失控的呻吟，一下下重重的捣进马佳红肿的穴道，带出的粉肉缠着淫液。  
马佳把脸埋在被子里喘，蔡程昱吻上后背，一下一下湿热的舔舐，身下动作不停，被饿狠的狼崽终于把想要的东西吃拆入腹，满意的钉进后穴开始射精，马佳高潮三次，再一次被精液填满，因为在床上做了太久，前段度过不应期以后又有抬头的趋势，但这次流出的不再是清液，带着腥味的黄色液体随着蔡程昱的射精流出了一小股。  
马佳被自家男朋友做到失禁。  
“呜....”如果有个洞的话，马佳希望把自己埋进去永远都不要出来。  
蔡程昱知道自己过分了，把马佳抱了起来，温存的用舌头舔舐着马佳的上颚。两次的精液因为没有了堵塞的东西一股一股地从马佳的后穴里淌了出来，让马佳有了一种前后都失禁的错觉。

蔡程昱把软瘫的不像话的男朋友抱起来清理。  
清理完以后蔡程昱哄骗着男朋友再一次将小兄弟放进男朋友的后穴里这件事情  
我是酒店的天花板，我可以证明。  
蔡总早上起来就着湿软的后穴直接压着佳佳又做了一次。

我没了  
蔡总有多爽我就有多萎。

**Author's Note:**

> 你好我好大家好，写得不好，别骂了别骂了。


End file.
